Animaniacs at Acme Looniversity
by Dark Santa
Summary: When the Animaniacs comedy degrees strangely disappears, they are forced to attend Acme Looniversity
1. Chapter 1

One sunny day, the Warner Siblings were just chilling watching television. "Aww those baby penguins are cute!" Yakko said. Dot was offended then said, "Well not as cute as me!" she said. Yakko rolled his eyes.

Suddenly the safebell rang. "Who is it?" they said. "Delevery for the Warners," a voice said. Dot went out to see a familer looking face. "Oh hello Hello Nurse," she said. Yakko and Wakko looked out. "Hello Nurse, I mean Hello Maillady!" they said. "Wait, I thought you were a nurse?" Dot said. Nurse growled and gave the letter.

_Dear Warner Kids,_

_Your comedy degree has been lost in our files and we're sorry to say that you and the whole cast is forced to go back to Acme Looniversity. So here are your mentors:_

_Honey- Dot_

_Basko- Wakko and Yakko_

_Skippy- Aunt Slappy _

_Mindy- Elmer Duff_

_Rita- Penelope _

_well that's it really sorry for the inconvenience,_

_Acme_

the triplets yelled


	2. Chapter 2

**In this episode the toonsters meet. We go with the girls. Dot has a problem with Rita while Fifi wants to be friends with her. Furball is developing a crush on Rita. Lola joins the gang with her daughter Brittney ( O.C.). Babs is too perky and Shirley cant stop finishing sentences.**

* * *

"Who made us go in here?" Slappy asked. The animaniacs shrugged. "My room is shared with the legendnary Porky Pig with props, I'm good with those," Slappy said. Wakko and Basko were shocked that they shared a main mentor. "Why us?" they all shrugged

000

"Have you heard about the new kid?" Hamton said said walking with his friends Buster, Babs, Plucky, Shirley, and Fifi. "I see that there are like new kids and faculty and junk," Shirley said. "Oh a new moidesele, how exciting!" Fifi said curling her tail. "Well really there's like two," Shirley corrected.

000

They looked to see Bugs and a little bunny and a sexy brown bunny. "Hi class, you may heard but a number of toons are here and let me intoduce you to my wife and daughter, Lola and Brittney Bunny," he said. (This was the old Lola) Brittney took her dad's look but had a scrunchie like her mother and had a orange shirt and blue skirt.

"Hi, I'll be your gym teacher," she smiled a warm smile. Then was the warner kids.

"I'm Yakko,"

"Wakko,"

"And Dot! I'm the cute one!"

They sat in their desk while everybody looked at him. "Didn't need a big introduction," Buster explained.

The 3 growled and ignored. Next was Skippy.

"Hi I'm Skippy," he said

Then was Mindy.

"Hi Bunny Boy," Mindy said as Montana giggled

" Now Mindy, my name is Bugs," Bugd said

"Okay, I love you, Bye, Bye!" she said as she zipped to her desk.

Then was a cat. Furball felt sweaty. This cat was cute.

"My name is Rita and I'm homeless," she said. Furball was shocked. He had the same story too!

000

"Hey Dot, sit with us!" Babs said sitting with Mary Melody, Shirley, and Fifi la' fume. "Oh Hi Babs!" Dot says. What Dot didn't know, she was stuck in a drama moment.

"Le sob! Nobody loves me!" Fifi cried wiping with a napkin. "It's okay and junk, somebody likes you and junk just I won't tell you cause he'd be mad," Shirley explained. "Um how do you know," Dot asked

"Shirl's psychic so she knows everything!" Babs awnsered. Babs then noticed Brittney all alone.

"Hey Britts come sit with us!" she said.

Brittney smiled, "Um what's up noise!" she said meaning to say nurse. "I see where you got that from," Mary Melody said

Brittney blushed a little bit. "I guess I may have gotten it somewhere,"

Fifi la fume saw Rita. "Oh how a shame to not invite that shat!" she said and said standing on the chair.

"Oh Miss Kitty Sha-" she hollerd until Dot shushed her. " Are you crazy!" she said until Shirley finished her.

"She's like totally independent and junk!"

Dot glared at her. Shirley sweat dropped. "Wi, I see that but she seems so sad." Fifi la fume said. Dot pretty much growled at Fifi la fume. "Okay, I leave her alone, le sigh," Fifi la fume said pouting


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey there toonsters!" Buster smiled sitting in a director's chair. "Today is Tiny Toons day where there will be at least 7 episodes than your 5 episode thing,"

Suddenly a taller bunny with gray fur and blue eyes and a purple scrunchy and a green shirt jumped out behind the chair.

"Let's get this thing started!" the bunny said leading to the opening act.

Pinky and the Brain: And Fang!

Dot, Buster,Yakko,Wakko, and Brittney sang the opening theme:

_They're Pinky and the Brain._

But a toonish looking snake with a hat on backwards sneaked up behind a drawer.

_And Fang!_

_They're Pinky and the Brain_

_And Fang!  
_

_One is a genius_

_The other's insane_

_and my lunch! (snake)_

_Their Elmyra's new found mice!_

_Now running for their life!_

_Their Pinky, Their Pinky and the Brain Brain Brain Brain Brain!_

**000**

Elmyra was writing a letter to her 'sweetheart' Monty Wonty. She was at her desk. Next to her were her mice. Priscilla and Penelope. Yet the mice use their own names called Pinky and Brain. Brain was the short one and Pinky was taller.

"What should I write?" Elmyra asked her mice. "Penelope?" Elmyra asked looking at Brain.

"How about 'Dear Monty Wonty can you sign this for me?'" Brain said in a rat language.

"I know!" Elmyra said and started pressing her quill.

When she finished she whistled. "Oh Pinky!" she yelled.

"What do you know Brain! She knows my name!" Pinky said. He tried to go to her but h bumped into the cage. "Owww!" he said fixing his snout.

A pink canary with a messenger bag came out. She looked at the screen. "I should get more sceen time than a stinkin' cameo!" she growled.

"Give this to Monty Wonty!" she said stuffing the letter in her bag. "Elmyra, I don't hate you, you feed me but Monty hates you, you squeeze him!" Sweetie said

"Okay Birdy! Tweet Tweet back! Bye Bye!" she waved.

Sweetie rolled her eyes.

1 minute later.

Sweetie came out feathless like a chicken getting ready to ge eaten. She went the mice cage. "Escape if you want to live!" she screeched and fainted. Then was Monty and a snake.

"Hi Elmyra, have you seen my snake Fang?" Montana Max said surprisingly poitely.

"Music Number!" Dot,Babs, and Brittney popped out.

**(In the tune of Sanjay and Craig)**

**After getting a scary snake! **

**Monty threatened Calamity to make him a talking snake!**

**Then a threatning match was made.**

**Monty and Fang!**

**You're gonna cry one you see that match!**

**Monty and Fang**

**Their in the Villans Hall of Fame!**

**Monty and Fang!**

**Wait! is there a Villans Hall of Fame?**

**Turns out there is!**

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

"Wow! Because I know no better, can Fang play with Priscilla and Penelope?" Elmyra asked. Monty looked at Fang.

They huddled up whispering.

Far back Pinky and Brain looked at them. "Oh No Pinky! Once again Elmyra fell for a boy with a snake!" Brain said.

"I'm scared Brain!" Pinky said.

"The uncreativeness of our writer!" Brain said

"Ironic you did this episode already!" Dot said popping out of nowhere.

Sweetie suddenly grabbed Dot's tail and kicked it. "And stay out!" Sweetie said.

"Well we'll win, the prey always win in a toon," Brain said

"That seemed repetive since 1933," Sweetie admitted

"Honestly I don't want to do the cat and mouse routine," Pinky said

"Let's call it quits after I read this letter," Sweetie said getting it out her messenger bag.

"The End"

**000**

"Now Harriet, I'm excited to and all. It's been so long! I can't even remember your look!" Babs said talking on the phone with Yakko and Wakko waiting for her to finish.

"Babs, we got a show to do and our last sketch went kapluey because somebody wasn't creative ," Wakko said looking at Montana Max and Fang. "Hey! How was I supposed to know they did this sketch already, none of us in the sketch worked with him!" Montana said

"I did!" Elmyra said

Harriet!

**000**

Babs had a slumber party with her friends. Babs had her tailed curled and bunny slippers with a green silky dress. Dot had a pink one with yellow flowers and orange center. Sweetie wore nothing. Shirley had a loose blue shirt. Fifi just like Sweetie lost her bow but Fifi resulting her hair it was a short and wavy. aery Melody had a big red shirt.

"Okay Girls Harriet's coming!" Babs said coming in her room. After she came in a white small mink similar to Minerva Mink just smaller and had had a high ponytail and a red sweater

Babs looked at her. "Harriet! Look at you! You've changed so much!" Babs said hugging her.

"And you!" Harriet said then examined Babs and had a disgusted face. "Couldn't bother to do a thing rather than put bows on them?"

Babs looked at her ears. "Yeah wait here!" Babs said. She went to the bathroom inside her room.

She came out with and had a high ponytail with a curled bottom.

"Wow I'll be a hare's child which I am, that is the best domestic scrunchy I've ever seen!" Brittney said.

"I seems a bit 60's but it's nice," Dot said

"The sixties, I wished I lived there!" Mary said in her black southern accent.

"Right... Anyways that seems old but at least it wasn't lazy," Harriet said.

She then looked at Babs room.

"No, no, no Babs brown is such a dreadful color why keep it?" Harriet said scratching the dirt.

"Well she is a rabbit and we can't just paint dirt pink!" Brittney snapped at her.

Minerva rolled her eyes.

"I know it's just not... cute," Harriet said

"I can change that!" Babs said. She took a projector screen and said, "Well we don't know how to nail this scene so we'll just occupy you with a nature film," Babs said

**We saw a lion killing an antelope.**

We saw pink dirt.

Harriet scratched the dirt. "I was hoping gold or red even!" Harriet stated.

Mary and Sweetie rolled their eyes.

Harriet then looked at Babs mirror and admired herself until she noticed Babs picture of Buster.

"Is this Buster?" Harriet said.

Babs went up to take her mirror. Babs took the picture and hugged it and glared at Harriet.

"Yep! I'm sorry I didn't tell you but we're dating!" Babs said.

"I didn't realized how cute he was!" Harriet admitted.

"In fact he may be the cutest guy um my age that may be my boyfriend,"

Everybody glared at her.

"Look Harriet, you pretty much hate my ears, room, and clothes and the only thing you like is my boyfriend?! Okay just get out!" Babs said

Harriet looked at her in a shocked face. "Is having your boyfriend too much to-"

"Shut up!" a voice was heard.

It was Babs little sister. Who looked very cranky. "I'm trying to get a bit of shut eye but with your blabbing, I can't sleep! If I hear a tweet, I'll tell mom!" she said and slammed the door.

Brittney and Mary shook their heads.

"And things were starting to get exciting,"

"Well I guess this sketch is over," Babs said

"Yep, but wait who gets Buster?" Harriet said

A floating boot popped up. The boot kicked Harriet out.

"I guess me huh," Harriet said

**000**

Dot smiled. "It's time for our last sketch!"

**000**

**Mary Melody's Merry Melodies!**

In the tune of: Beautiful 

Dot was laying on a wall smiling,

_Everyday is so glorious _

_Mostly with,_

_A girl like me_

_Sometimes I beat girls at pageants._

_When I sleep_

_I start muttering_

_I am very cute no matter what say,_

_Words won't really work._

_I am very cute a million miles away._

_Don't call me Dotty!_

_(That was very random!)_

_This is my song!_

_Well Anyways _

_What was I saying_

Mary Melody stopped playing the piano.

"Umm..." Mary said thinking really hard.

**000**

"Well t- t- that's al folks!" Hampton smiled


End file.
